You are the only one who could save us
by Millen
Summary: Jasper is the only chance that the Cullens have to stop the Volturi and their evil plans, he would fall in love with Bella, but would Rosalie let her son bring a human into their world?


Rosalie's point-of-view

I couldn't believe that I was a lucky, happy Vampire. I never thought that. It was impossible, but I guess nothing is impossible.

I held my child closer to me, he's a miracle. I never imagined I would be so happy and

warm inside. I thought back as if it were yesterday when I met Luna.

Flashback

_I drained a doe dry, whipping the blood from my lips with my sleeve. I smelt another vampire near by to close; it wasn't any of my family members. I crouched down, ready to take on the intruder by myself._

_Than I saw her, a girl that seemed to look 17, she had strawberry blond hair, almost the size of Alice, a few inches taller. Her eyes were crimson._

"_What are you doing here?" I snarled. "Speak now!"_

_She held up her hands, "I'm here to tell you excellent news." she whispered._

"_I don't know you," I growled, "How can you tell me news if you don't know me?"_

_The girl looked frightened, but came a little closer. I growled louder, warning her, that she won't live if she takes a step further._

"_Well? What's this 'excellent news'?" I quoted._

"_Well… a powerful vampire would be born; he might defeat the Volturi." she muttered darkly, "The Volturi are planning on destroying covens, and taking the gifted ones."_

"_And?" I questioned, "What does this have to do with me?"_

"_Well… you're going to be the mother of the child, you could only produce him and that's all."_

"_Wait! You mean I could have children?" I asked curios._

"_Only one." she repeated._

End of flashback

I looked down at my baby. Jasper Whitlock Hale-McCarthy wouldn't hurt a fly at this point, but he's only a baby right now. He looked completely human. He had my human eyes ice blue, my blond hair and a little bit of his father.

"Rosie?" I heard my husbands booming voice, "Can I hold my kid!" he opened the door forcefully, excitement in his eyes.

"Emmett!" Esme hissed at him, "You'll frighten the baby."

But Emmett didn't listen, he ran to the bed with vampire speed, which made Jasper show fear, his blue eyes began to water. Esme, Alice who came in and I glared at my foolish husband.

"Emmett you scared him." I hissed holding Jasper closer. "You don't want your own son to be afraid of you."

Emmett's face paled, I knew he felt upset. he held out his arms wanting to hold the baby. Sighing I handed Jasper over to my husband.

"Hey little guy," Emmett's eyes were filled with love, "I'm your daddy."

"Aww." Esme and Alice looked at my baby with love and want.

Jasper looked up at his father, curios he gave Emmett's face a little slap. What made my dead heart seemed alive is when he cooned.

"Esme?" I asked my adopted mother, "Where's Carlisle and Edward?"

"Edward is gone hunting and Carlisle is at the hospital." she replied, giving me her motherly smile.

Emmett touched his nose to Jasper's; causing our baby to lightly pull Emmett's hair. I giggled with glee. Emmett did make a good father. "You're as handsome as me." my foolish husband grinned.

"I think my nephew is way better looking than you." Alice held her tiny arms at Jasper, wanting to hold him.

Emmett handed Alice the baby, giving her a warning look. "God Em, I won't drop him, overprotective fool."

We all laughed at Alice's small frame, carrying my baby. "Oh, I got to go shopping, all the baby clothes!" she sang. "You're coming Esme?"

"Of course Alice," she smiled, "When I come back I want to hold my grandson, oh my I sound old."

"You're never old Esme." I giggled.

"Your right sweetheart." she smiled.

I waved them good-bye, than I realized that Alice took Jasper. "Alice?" "Oh right." than she came back giving Jasper to Emmett, "Got to buy my Eddie some clothes too." she murmured to herself.

"Great Eddie gets the good stuff and my kid, but no not me." Emmett muttered.

"Em, you'll just want games."

"Same thing."

"Ugh, Emmett, just go with Alice then." I glanced at him.

"Fine, Rose." he huffed.

"That's why I love you, my big, soft, warm teddy bear, well you're actually cold for Jasper." I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."

Emmett handed me my baby, while kissing me on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too babe."


End file.
